


Burning At Both Ends

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bratva Oliver Queen, Dinah is a bisexual disaster, DinahOllie - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Married Lauriver, Multi, OT3, OT3: Ollie and his Pretty Birds, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, dinahsiren - Freeform, lauriver - Freeform, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: Dinah Drake is a detective that gets sucked into the charming world crafted by the city's king and queen. She knows there is something up with the most powerful couple in the city, and yet is unsure she can reveal the truth and fight off the urge to succumb to their advances at the same time.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Dinah Drake/Oliver Queen, Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 17
Kudos: 14





	Burning At Both Ends

**Author's Note:**

> More OT3, I couldn't help it. I missed these 3 and wanted to try my hand at trying to write plot with them.
> 
> This is definitely dedicated to my best friend, thank you for listening to me scream about this fic and idea for days and supporting me endlessly. Love ya.

Everything about them was enchanting, Dinah thought, maybe that was their angle, they lured people into a false sense of security and soothed them with lavish things and stunning smiles. But they were serpents in a fishbowl - the two most powerful people in the city. Starling’s IT couple, Queen Consolidated’s CEO Oliver Queen, and the city’s very own District Attorney Laurel Lance. They were a perfect pair, wealthy, generous contributors to local charities, unbearably good looking, they had everything…

Except they were too good to be true. Beneath their shining facade there was bound to be untold amounts of dirt and Dinah was determined to find it. When whispers of rumors arose, garbled snippets uttered from between missing teeth regarding the legitimacy of some backroom business deals conducted at QC and allegedly bribed jurors in the courtroom, the young detective was chomping at the bit for evidence. Everyone around her seemed content to let these whispers fizzle out into nothingness, words falling on willfully deaf ears, uninvestigated by the uninterested.

But she was interested in them...very interested.

The power the couple wielded together was rather unimaginable, so Dinah supposed the best way to get information was to split them apart; divide and conquer. It was naive, sure but it was all she had. 

She spent the first few days after work watching from outside the district attorney’s office, sitting and waiting, fruitlessly hoping that she might see something - anything. Dinah had suspected that she was more liable to find dirt on the city’s golden boy than his wife, Oliver Queen certainly seemed the type to carry a bit of dirt beneath his manicured fingernails, especially at work. Still, despite her patience and watchful eyes, the pair remained as perfect as ever, infallible in their everyday duties.

They did nothing outwardly incriminating, unless being workaholics was considered a crime these days, though Dinah supposed in such a world she would be guilty of the same crime. Her job always came first, even at the cost of a few relationships.

Even as the mounting pressure of her boss breathing down her neck for more evidence in her supposed witch hunt against the two Starling celebrities, Dinah kept finding herself empty handed. Any leads she dug up turned to dust in her hands, no one dared speak ill of their benevolent overlords. That was the hilarity of the situation, ask any average joe living in the Glades and they loved Oliver Queen, just like they had loved his father before him, and Laurel Lance? Well, she was Starling’s sweetheart, the most beloved rags to riches tale in recent memory, with all the fire a shoddy childhood could produce and all the finery a lavish adulthood could too.

Never in a thousand years did Dinah think an opportunity to get a more intimate source of information would miraculously fall in her lap, yet it did. Standing outside the courthouse waiting for her partner who was being called as a witness in a crime, Dinah spotted what could only be described as a golden opportunity. Her hazel eyes gone wide at the sight of the beloved District Attorney Laurel Lance, looking unrealistically beautiful as she exited the courthouse, walking headstrong into an awaiting swarm of reporters, they were like fucking vultures. Mulling over her choices, Dinah knew she could either bide her time and play the long game, keep tailing them at work and sniffing around for leads...or she could go off script, do the inadvisable thing and get involved with her suspects.

Fuck it, she had never been one for scripts anyway.

Abandoning the bottled water she had purchased from the street vendor on the ground, condensation sticking to her fingertips as she closed the distance to her prey. Dinah ascended the steps, pushing through the chattering sea of reporters, to the crown jewel at the center. Dinah settled her hand on her badge where it resided clipped to her belt, flashing the item to ward off any would be aggressors. Some reporters could get crazy.

“Counsellor, your car has arrived.” The detective called, her voice just barely cutting through the sound of frantic overlapping voices. It was a lie, but it might be enough of a distraction for Dinah to help the other woman to somewhere less hectic. Her heart made a funny nervous leap in her chest when Laurel’s pretty green eyes met hers, it was almost embarrassing to acknowledge how much more beautiful the woman was up close in person. The view Dinah had had from her car window for the few nights she had been surveilling the woman had not done her justice, not at all. 

The reporters were all around, voices cutting into each other, jarring and jumbled, microphones and recorders jammed in Laurel’s face, all hoping for a bit of information to run wild with. And Dinah supposed she was no different, yet here she was, acting the part of a savior, all the while drooling for implicating evidence all the same.

“That’s all that I can say for now regarding the case, now if you’ll excuse me...” Laurel said, poised as ever as she cut through the crowd towards Dinah. A hard look at a few of the more daring reporters was enough to send them skittering back as Dinah ushered the blonde down the steps and toward the street.

“Do I know you?” Laurel asked in a calm whisper, her gaze flickering briefly to where the detective’s hand settled over her elbow. She didn’t seem particularly panicked, but Dinah assumed that had something to do with her being some evil mastermind rather than the fact that Laurel had likely spotted her badge just as the reporters had.

“Detective Drake, SCPD, uh and no ma’am, it just looked like it was getting hard to breathe up there…” Dinah explained, not risking turning around to glance back at the flock of news correspondents. The detective felt her skin ripple with goosebumps at the small icy chuckle that resulted from her companion.

“Well that was quite the daring rescue, Detective.” Laurel purred in a tone that made a deprived part of Dinah keen at the praise. The silken quality of her voice, gentle and soothing as it met the brunette’s ear made it easy to determine why no one would suspect Laurel Lance of wrongdoing.

“I appreciate you saving my skin.” Laurel hummed, a shadow of a smile pulling on her pink lips, a distracting smile at that.

“Oh, those hyenas will be around to feed again soon,” Dinah remarked with a little derisive snort, “I guess I was just delaying the inevitable.” Her words earned another little laugh that sent a dizzying shot of adrenaline through Dinah.

“I don’t actually know if your car is here…” The brunette admitted after a moment, wrenching free another adorable snort from the usually stoic district attorney. Somehow in all the time she had been watching the woman it had never occurred to the detective that Laurel Lance could be in possession of a disarmingly wonderful laugh.

“That’s fine, actually there’s a little cafe around the corner, if you’re not on duty, I’ll be happy to buy you a coffee...my way of saying thanks.” Laurel suggested with an interested gleam in her gaze that made it hard for Dinah to say no - not that she would’ve, she was still clutching onto this opportunity for as long as she could.

“A coffee would be great.” Dinah agreed, allowing herself to be led by the blonde, her hand still curled firmly around her elbow as they went.

Rather than meeting her untimely demise as Dinah was worried she might when being led to a nondescript location by a woman she had a hunch was tangled up in a web of crime, Dinah was surprised to find that there actually was a cafe. She mumbled a quiet thank you when Laurel insisted on holding the door open for her.

“So, what are you having?” Laurel asked, leaning close to Dinah like they were sharing a secret, the thought made the brunette’s mouth dry.

“Uh, just black coffee, anything extra sort of ruins it for me.” The detective explained, praying she outwardly appeared calm. She nearly leapt from her skin at the gentle pressure of Laurel’s hand on her shoulder.

“Thank you,” Laurel expressed excitedly, though shrinking back towards Dinah as her energy seemed to draw a few stares, “Finally someone who agrees with me. My husband can’t stomach the stuff if it isn’t drowned in milk and sugar, I mean at that point it’s not even coffee anymore.” Laurel said with a little wrinkle of her nose, flashing a playful smile at Dinah as she strode up to the counter to order for the pair of them. Any worry Dinah might’ve had before was soon erased, Laurel had just mentioned her husband, unprovoked and organically, the detective wondered what else the district attorney might spill if they chatted long enough. Hopefully more than how Oliver Queen liked his coffee.

\--

A few days had passed since her little coffee date with Laurel, which hadn’t been an actual  _ date, _ just a very subtle interrogation that yielded very little results, and Dinah was left back at square one. She needed more proof that the king and queen of the city were not as sterling as they appeared. Pike was on her ass to either find evidence or drop her poor excuse of a case and get back to solving actual crimes.

The young detective was actually worried she’d have to give up her little passion project until she was blessed again by a benevolent stroke of luck, when she spotted Oliver Queen getting written up for a parking violation. Swallowing the poorly chewed mouthful of her lunch, Dinah sprang into action, flicking on the lights of her unmarked car and pulling up alongside the pair.

“Look this is a big misunderstanding, my assistant was on the way to refill it when it timed out.” Came Oliver’s calm, yet undeniably commanding voice, he was oozing charm. In any other circumstance Dinah would’ve been glad to have a rich asshole like him written up,  _ except _ for when she was trying to ingratiate herself in the inner circle of the wealthiest man in the city.

“Officer, I can take it from here.” Dinah imparted, watching as the fresh faced rookie seemed simultaneously surprised and relieved at her intervention. Turning to face the man in question, Dinah sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of him, his piercing gaze made her feel like she was set aflame. The firm line of his lips drawing her in as did the distracting dimples darkening his cheeks.

“Hi, who are you exactly?” Oliver asked curtly, his arms folded across his chest in a way that made his tailored suit strain against the bulge of his biceps and width of his broad shoulders.

“Detective Dinah Drake,” Dinah said, her voice remaining even despite the way her stomach did somersaults when pinned under that intense stare of his. Casting a brief look over her shoulder to ensure that the rookie had departed, Dinah leaned a little closer as her voice dropped to a cautious whisper, “Don’t worry about the ticket, the kid was just trying to meet his quota for collars.” Dinah said with a knowing look, praying that the man would take the good news and be on his way, he was far more terrifying to deal with than his wife.

“Excuse me?” Oliver probed in a voice that was the opposite of discreet.

“I’ll take care of the ticket,” His brow pinched in a healthy amount of confusion and mistrust, “Consider it a favor for your wife.” Dinah said after a tense moment, savoring the shift in his posture at the mention of his better half, the stiff jump of a muscle in his jaw that electrified her.

Summoning some semblance of strength, the brunette gave her quarry a smile, clapping him on the shoulder with an unearned familiarity, feeling the tight ripple of sculpted musculature in the brief touch. Her stomach twisted in nervousness at the firm look that her actions earned, a nearly palpable heat exuding his bright blue eyes.

“It’s just a misunderstanding, right?” Dinah said with a wink that could’ve been misconstrued as flirty, but she was not  _ flirting _ with Oliver Queen. She was a professional, she was just planting the seed and wishfully attempting to gain the trust of both Oliver and his wife. Giving the man a knowing nod, Dinah walked back to her car, her heart racing as she went. Glancing out her window as she went, Dinah very nearly clipped a pedestrian with her car when her brain registered the mind-melting smirk lingering on Oliver Queen’s lips where he stood on the sidewalk.

Dinah hardly had to wait a few days to feel the effects of her attempts, it was evening of the same day when her intervention reaped a rather large reward. Hunched over her desk, she vaguely registered the click of high heels approaching. There was a murmur of voices drifting through the station that fell silent as the click of heels grew louder. A dainty shadow stretched over her desk where Dinah was filling out some paperwork, glancing up, the detective nearly choked on her tongue in surprise at the view that awaited her. Standing before her desk, poised and perfect was Laurel Lance, a playful gleam residing in those green eyes.

“Uh, Counsellor, hi…” Dinah exclaimed, attempting to remain calm in the face of the woman she was hoping to take down. Laurel stood there, wearing the cold impassive expression that Dinah expected from the hard as nails District Attorney, her black lacquered nails trailing disinterestedly across the surface of the desk.

“Fill me on the case.” The blonde demanded, making panic skyrocket in the detective. The case, the case she was building against her and her husband, she’d taken too many risks, made herself too obvious and now she’d face the consequences - the case that was crumbling to pieces.

“The case?” Dinah echoed dumbly, her mouth feeling dry and her palms damp.

“I-” Dinah fumbled for words.

“Not here,” Laurel interrupted with a subtle lift of her brows, “Dinner, you’re buying.” A shadow of a smile appearing on her lips, reminding Dinah of the woman who had bought her coffee a few days prior - the woman with the adorable laugh that had been playing in a loop in her head- not this icy shell presented before her.

“It’s been cleared by your Captain, so detective I’d appreciate it if you got up - now, please.” Laurel demanded in a steely tone that had Dinah scrambling from her seat, grabbing her coat before following the blonde out of the precinct.

Outside the frigid exterior melted and Laurel gave her that warm smile, the kind that settled the panic in her and stirred a swarm of butterflies in her belly.

“What’s going on?” Dinah asked quietly, earning a sweet little laugh that tingled straight to her core. It was frustratingly contagious, that melodic laugh of hers.

“Dinner first, then we can talk, any suggestions?” Laurel asked calmly as she led Dinah to what the detective quickly determined to be her car, equipped with a personal driver that didn’t appear to possess any facial expression aside from a rigid frown. 

“Big Belly Burger?” Dinah said without thinking, recalling the numerous nights she had seen a delivery man bearing a grease stained bag sporting the popular fast food chain’s logo entering the District Attorney’s office.

“Hmm...Good choice.” Laurel said thoughtfully as she held open the door for Dinah to slide into the backseat. Sinking into the plush leather seat, Dinah sucked in a nervous breath, offering a grateful smile to the blonde who sat opposite her. Her gaze lingering on the distracting movement of Laurel’s long legs, toned muscle subtly flexing with the motion as she crossed one leg over the other.

Before long they arrived at the restaurant, it was a weeknight, yet they were still packed, Laurel pulled the pair of them into an unoccupied booth. Dinah licked her lips nervously, the air smelled tauntingly of fried food. A waitress came by, beaming at the smile Laurel offered, giving an understanding nod as the blonde claimed they were still looking at the menu.

Dinah anxiously rubbed her hands over her thighs beneath the table, she must’ve reeked of nervousness as she soon earned a smile from the ridiculously beautiful woman sitting across from her.

“Honey, take a breath.” Laurel purred and Dinah wanted terribly to drown in the saccharine warmth of her voice. It was a facade, she reminded herself, like an angler fish, dangling a pretty distraction it’s prey before swooping in to devour her - god, the thought of being devoured by Laurel Lance sent a thrill of heat between her legs.

“You look like you just called into the principal’s office,” Laurel teased as she took a sip of the complimentary water that was brought to their table, “Relax, you’re not in trouble, I’m not going to spank you-” Laurel continued her teasing in that wonderful honeyed voice, her smile utterly sinful when she flashed it at Dinah.

“What?” The detective asked weakly, her head buzzing with too many thoughts to keep track, most prominently how Laurel’s dainty hands probably wouldn’t leave much of a mark on her ass. Dinah was entirely certain her cheeks were redder than the bottle of ketchup on the table.

“He is.” Laurel said with a jerk of her chin with a smile too fond to be directed at her.

Peeking out of the side of the booth, Dinah felt her heart give a frantic squeeze in her chest at the sight of Oliver Queen, sauntering in their direction with all of the swagger of a model who had just stepped off of a runway. Toeing that perfect balance of pretty and rugged, not too polished and not too jaded, he was just right. Her mind too preoccupied with getting found out to linger on the comment made by Laurel.

“Oh Christ.” Dinah swore, her heart thumping wildly in her chest at the realization that the couple had likely planned to ambush her. Words died in her throat as Oliver arrived at their booth, greeting his wife with a kiss that Dinah found herself shamelessly ogling - because holy shit they were hot. The stubborn heat between her legs gave a desperate throb as she watched the couple turn their attention towards her, Laurel’s tongue giving Oliver’s lips a playful lick. Their gazes landed on her and Dinah felt her clit give a twitch against her underwear as Laurel’s hand lingered lovingly on the side of Oliver’s neck, her smiling lips moving in a hushed whisper against his ear, drawing a dark chuckle from her partner.

“So,  _ detective _ , imagine my surprise when I get a call from my husband earlier today telling me that he was pardoned, for a lack of a better word, out of a little mishap with a parking ticket by this  _ beautiful _ brunette cop,” Dinah squirmed in her seat at the colorful adjective, “And I thought that was funny, because I had been bailed out of some hot water with some persistent press the other day by a detective too - well, you know that, you were there…” Laurel said calmly, her tone just short of venomous but also shy of friendly, Dinah felt like she was being interrogated.

“Laurel, I-” Dinah began, only to be interrupted by the other woman.

“I’m not finished - So imagine my surprise when I ask for the cop’s name and it’s ‘Dinah Drake’, now I’ve never been too good at statistics, but even I can tell you the odds of you happening to be around not once, but twice, to be the savior for both of us is pretty low.”

Dinah sucked in a breath, her cheeks colored with shame at the blonde’s words, Laurel might as well have said they were onto her, it was obvious. She needed to figure something out, fast.

“I can explain.” She said in an exhale, doing her best to reign in her fear, while in the presence of two people wealthy enough to pay off every single eye witness in the restaurant, two people powerful enough to make her disappear without a trace.

“Well, great, because I’d love to know what’s going on.” Laurel said, pausing to flash their waitress a grateful smile as she dropped off their food. Staring down at the burger she had ordered, Dinah wasn’t sure she could stomach anything with how her stomach was roiling at the sudden shift in the conversation.

“You’re scaring her.” Oliver chimed in for the first time, and for a moment Dinah thought he might save her from the hole she’d dug herself, unfortunately though he was more preoccupied with picking the red onions from his burger rather than actually saving her.

“I didn’t mean to scare her,” Laurel said with a sigh, stealing some of Oliver’s fries to dip them in her milkshake, “Did I scare you?”

“You did the thing, the thing where you smile, but you’re actually mad.” Oliver informed gently, grinning as his wife nipped playfully at the finger that had been gesturing at her smile. Their fondness for one another gave Dinah whiplash, one minute she was on the brink of a panic attack, the next she was teetering into the urge to rub one out beneath the table while watching the couple so good looking they made it hard to think. Then their eyes were on her again and for a moment Dinah swore they could see through her facade, even through her desire to see them brought to justice, all the way down to the ravenous carnal hunger she felt any time she laid eyes on them. It was a terrifying revelation.

“It was a coincidence.” She lied, well partially, it had been a coincidence that Laurel had come out of the courthouse when she had, the same could be said for Oliver being written up on the same street where Dinah had parked her car to quickly scarf down her lunch. Her decision to squeeze herself into the lives of the couple had been entirely intentional of course, but they didn’t need to know why.

“You were coming out of the courthouse and he was getting written up, I just happened to be in the right place at the right time.” The detective explained, grimacing at their unmoved expressions.

“And you just decided to help us out? Why?” Oliver asked in that same calm, charming tone he had given to the fresh faced rookie earlier in the day. It was alluring and warm, crackling with a faint huskiness that made Dinah wonder what he sounded like when he fucked.

“Because…” Dinah drawled, straining for a reason when fixed under their expectant gazes, “Because I’m, uh, a fan…”

“Of?” Oliver inquired.

“You.” Dinah exhaled, “Both of you.” She elaborated.

The couple gave surprised expressions and even Dinah could admit that she was shocked by her own answer, but she supposed if she had been willing to go off-script those few days prior when making contact with Laurel, there was nothing left for her to do now but commit.

“I love the work you two have done for this city, the charity events, that foster home you opened in the Glades, and that check you cut for the children’s hospital, you’re just so  _ generous _ that I thought that it wouldn’t be so bad for someone to give back a little.”

\--

Dinah flopped down onto her bed with an exhausted sigh, her heart still racing from the events of her impromptu dinner with Starling’s IT couple. She had barely managed to make it through the harrowing evening with the two most beautiful people she had ever seen grilling her with questions.

Her agile fingers plucked at the clasp of her slacks as she shoved a hand between her legs, wincing at the abundant wetness that greeted her. Arching off of her bed with gasp, still fully clothed, her fingers working in relentless circles against her clit, Dinah froze, her mouth hung open mid-moan as her phone gave a chime. Scrabbling with her free hand to find the device, the indisposed detective squinted at the glowing screen and the messages displayed on it. In the comforting privacy of her own bedroom allowing herself to feel that flighty warmth that tingled in her chest at the sight of the messages and their sender.

_ >>Hey. _

_ >>I just wanted to say sorry again for how I reacted at dinner. _

_ It’s just surprisingly nice to meet someone who isn’t  _

_ trying to swindle us for money or working an angle. _

_ >>You’re a dime, Dinah Drake ;) _

Maintaining the pressure between her legs, Dinah gave a dreamy sigh as she continued pleasuring herself, barely managing to type out a one-handed reply that was only legible thanks to autocorrect, before awkwardly hitting send. Not only had she emerged from their dinner unscathed, but she had done so with the newly earned sort of flirtatious friendship of Laurel Lance.

_ No problem :) << _

_ And you’re not so bad yourself, Counsellor.<< _

Letting out a groan as she rocked against her fingers, her mind latching onto the image of Laurel Lance, her radiant smile, her pink lips, her wet tongue as she leaned in to greet her husband. Her mind stuttered over the soft moan that had been squeaked out by the blonde as Oliver had pushed his tongue into her mouth. The gentle shared exhale against one another’s lips as they pulled out of the kiss, the unabashed intimacy displayed for their salivating audience of one. Dinah gasped, biting down on her bottom lip as she sank into an orgasm, the feeling had been eating at her all throughout dinner.

She had finally made progress, an inch in comparison to the miles she needed, but it was progress nonetheless.

Dinah’s life hadn’t changed much as a result of befriending the couple, except now she was taking lunch in the District Attorney’s office; sputtering on mouthfuls every now and again when Laurel’s foot slipped free of one her shoes to rub teasingly against Dinah’s leg.

It was a funny dance being friends with the District Attorney, because Dinah supposed that’s what they were -  _ friends _ . She pretended not to be interested when Laurel’s phone rang, silently wishing she could bug the blonde’s phone and make her life all that much simpler. Seeing as she hadn’t raked in much info on the couple aside from how they liked their coffee and that Oliver Queen didn’t like red onions on his burger, none of which could be used to prove wrongdoing, Dinah could practically picture Pike’s grimace if she dared ask for a team to assist her on a wiretap. For the time being, she was still on her own.

Eventually the lunches turned to dinners, late nights were spent soaking up the attention of the beautiful blonde, who seemed far too eager to shower her in it. Laurel would lean close in the confines of shared booths, whispering in that same breathy voice as though they were schoolgirls sharing a secret. And Dinah wished it was secrets Laurel was sharing, true, ugly, incriminating secrets, yet none left those perfect pink lips.

The intimate late night dinners led to Dinah being invited on a weekend to a brunch at the Queen Manor where the couple resided. As she drove up the long winding driveway, Dinah sucked in a sharp breath before exiting her car and approaching the front door. Simply staring up at the massive building, their home looked like a palace, she half expected a battalion of knights to come rushing out.

Knocking on the front door, Dinah jumped in surprise as the doors were pulled open immediately, a small bearded man greeting her while being flanked on either side by burly suited bodyguards.

“Uh, hi, I’m Dinah Drake,” She introduced lamely, anxiously smoothing her hands over the back of her thighs while being stared down by three rather intimidating men, “District Attorney Lance invited me here...for brunch.”

The man in the middle gave a stroke of his greying beard and a small nod of his head, before allowing Dinah to enter the manor, he gave a small whisper in a language that didn’t sound like English to the other two men who quickly headed off in a direction she was sure she wasn’t allowed to follow.

Dinah gave a small congenial smile towards the remaining man, who seemed far less intimidating when he returned the small smile. His tattooed hand fell to her shoulder as he guided her through the massive home.

“They are  _ busy _ .” The man said in a thick accent that Dinah was still trying to place, and as if one cue a long, melodic moan rang out. Dinah froze at the sound, the man at her side gave a knowing shake of the head.

“Is like earthquake, wait and it will pass.” He informed sagely, giving a careful pat to her shoulder before guiding her to a sitting room. Sitting stiffly in a chair, Dinah’s knee bounced as she pretended to study the art that adorned the walls, or the intricate looking model ship that resided on a side table, all the while straining her hearing in an attempt to glimpse more of whatever she had walked in on.

_ “Oh fuck, Ollie!” _

Dinah sucked the swell of her bottom lip between her teeth as the pleasure-filled words echoed through the air, loud and practically drilling into the detective’s mind. The brunette squirmed in her seat as a stubborn unintentional heat bloomed between her legs as more sounds of ecstasy ripped through the air...and her sanity.

_ “Oh my god -”  _ The words tapered into a hoarse moan that sent shivers down the awaiting detective’s spine. The sound burrowing beneath her skin, fuel for the sleepless night that awaited her.

_ “Right there, right there, baby!” _

Dinah gave a shudder, her heart thumping and cheeks burning as her mind ached to know what was happening between the married couple she was quickly realizing she was hopelessly attracted to. Oh to be a fly on the wall in their room…

Moments trickled by, an uncomfortable damp heat clinging between her legs when Dinah finally heard the sound of approaching footsteps. The bearded man from earlier returning to collect her...it appeared the earthquake had passed just as he said it would. Her hazy mind recalling that she was here to do a job and not get off on the sound of them fucking.

Returning to the foyer alongside her guide, Dinah stilled at the sight of Laurel standing atop the staircase, just barely garbed in a black satin robe. Her blissed out expression easing into a pleased smile as her gaze landed on Dinah, and the brunette felt her belly get all warm at the thought of eliciting such a smile.

“You’re here.” Laurel said with that lazy grin, her legs a little shaky as she descended the stairs to greet Dinah with a kiss to the cheek that made the detective quake at the contact. They were friends, she reminded herself, they were friends and Laurel was happily married, evidenced by her very loud exclamations earlier. Above all else this was just a job, and Dinah still wanted to take both of the fake fuckers down - regardless of how pretty Laurel looked post-coitus and how the heady scent of Oliver’s cologne lingered on the blonde’s skin.

“Thanks Anatoly.” Laurel said to the bearded man that Dinah was just becoming familiar with.

Laurel’s hand groped for Dinah’s own in a languorous motion, their fingers slotting together easily as Laurel pulled her towards the dining area where they no doubt would be enjoying brunch.

Another set of approaching footsteps drew Dinah’s attention, dark curls bouncing as she turned her head to face the source of the sound. Descending the stairs in a far more hurried pace than Laurel had moments earlier, was her husband, Oliver. He was dressed to perfection, something Dinah was sure his wife played a part in. The charcoal grey material of his slacks bunching over the imposing musculature of his thighs with each step he took, and Dinah hated that she noticed it.

“Is he not staying for brunch?” Dinah asked Laurel quietly, watching as Oliver beckoned for Anatoly with a wave of his hand, who then summoned the two massive bodyguards from earlier.

“Nah, he’s got work to deal with.” Laurel imparted in a whisper, her voice going a little huskier as her lips dipped precariously close to Dinah’s ear, “Besides, he already ate.” The stubborn heat between her legs gave a desperate throb, licking her lips at the thought of Oliver Queen going down on his wife...and a part of Dinah silently mourned the loss of not having been able to witness such a wonder.

“Work?” Dinah questioned after a moment, “On a Saturday?”

Laurel gave her that same easy unbothered smile, “Yeah, CEO of a business remember? He’s always working.” Her smile inching wider as Dinah felt the playful dig of Laurel’s elbow against her side.

“Why?” Laurel probed and Dinah felt her stomach sink at the realization that her line of questioning was erring on the side of suspicion, “Did you want him to stay?” Laurel asked in that same husky voice. 

Attempting to shrug off the obvious misstep, Dinah continued, “No, no, I like having you all to myself.” The brunette teased, watching as Laurel smirk spread into a wide hungry smile in response. Laurel only pulled away from Dinah’s side when Oliver was about to leave, all but leaping into his arms and holding him in a kiss. Dinah swallowed hard as she watched Oliver’s broad hands slip beneath the hem of Laurel’s robe, giving her ass a squeeze and wrenching free an adorable intoxicating giggle from the district attorney. Dinah felt her whole body tingle with a ruddy blush as Oliver Queen’s piercing blue eyes met her gaze, unabashed and apparently unbothered by the way she had been ogling both him and his wife.

After Oliver’s frankly mysterious disappearance, Laurel was content to pull Dinah into the dining area where a spread of breakfast food awaited them. They were seated too close together, sipping on Bellinis and every now and again Laurel would lean over to grab something, the fabric of her robe shifting with the movement. As though she were hypnotized Dinah found her gaze stuck on the skin that was teasingly flashed with each glide of the fabric, the soft swell of one mouth watering bare breast made visible.

Licking her lips, Dinah recalled that she had only agreed to join Laurel for brunch for the opportunity to learn more, not to stare at her tits, even though they were really nice…

“So, interesting welcome wagon you guys got, I felt like I was about to get waterboarded.” Dinah said casually as she tore a buttery piece of croissant with her fingers. Laurel gave a cute snort around a dainty bite of strawberry.

“What? Anatoly?” She asked, only continuing at Dinah’s affirmative nod, “He’s a sweetheart, but you know the head of security is supposed to take our security pretty seriously.”

Dinah gave an agreeing hum as she cut into a perfectly runny egg, swallowing her previous mouthful she continued, “Where do you even find a guy like that?” She asked, making sure to keep her tone calm and bordering on playful so as to not arouse anymore suspicion.

“Nice accent by the way,” Dinah tacked on, “What was that Polish?”

“Russian.” Laurel corrected, and Dinah gave an appreciative nod.

“And we met him on our honeymoon, actually.” Laurel informed with a small smile, staring down at her plate, she pushed around a corner of french toast.

“Oh yeah?” Dinah goaded, “I’m sure that’s one hell of a story…one that I don’t think you’ve told me.”

Her stomach sank as Laurel’s smile faltered momentarily, quickly washing away the far off look by polishing off the remainder of her Bellini. The empty glass returned to the table with more force than necessary and Dinah attempted to swallow the fear rising in her.

“Why are you suddenly so interested in our head of security?” Laurel asked a little exasperated, though her irritation only proved to Dinah that she had stumbled onto a touchy subject, which was undeniably something worth investigating.

“Laurel, I didn’t mean-” Dinah began only to be cut off by Laurel, as was becoming a bit of a habit.

“What do you want to fuck him or something?” Laurel continued, her words earning a wince from Dinah. It was no secret that Dinah was a cop, she had announced it to both Laurel and her husband, yet upon inquiring about their potentially criminally involved head of security, Laurel’s first concern was well...not what Dinah had expected.

“No-” The detective replied immediately.

“Good.” Laurel snapped in response.

A moment passed, only interrupted by the occasional clinking of silverware, though Dinah found that the spike of adrenaline that followed her close call with Laurel had ruined her appetite.

“I didn’t mean to upset you.” Dinah said finally, practically deflating at the long sigh that left Laurel’s lips.

“I’m not,” She began, her voice softened, “I’m not upset...just fucking paranoid apparently.” Laurel let out another sigh, far shorter than the first and despite her better judgement, Dinah found herself reaching to comfort the other woman. Her hand settling over Laurel’s where it rested atop the table.

“People find out that he’s an ex-con, a foreign one at that, and they jump to conclusions.” Laurel elaborated and Dinah was soon leaning into the blonde’s space, hoping to coax more information out if possible.

“What kind of conclusions?” Dinah asked in a quiet tender voice, leaning in as Laurel had done on numerous occasions, like schoolgirls sharing secrets.

“Bad ones.” Laurel confided with an endearing sniffle that made Dinah want to gather the blonde into her arms to protect her.

“Yeah?” Dinah persisted gently, her hand smoothing back and forth across Laurel’s hand even daring to slide up her forearm.

“Mhm.” Laurel hummed, leaning into the comforting touch the detective offered, “It’s not a crime to hire an ex-con.”

“Of course not.” Dinah agreed, internally wincing at the information because Laurel was right, there was nothing incriminating about providing employment to someone with a complicated history. Just because they hired some Russian guy they had met on their honeymoon that didn’t mean they were tied to nefarious dealings in Starling…

“People like to think we’re  _ up to _ something.” Laurel supplied with another sniffle.

_ Are you? _ Dinah thought to herself,  _ are you up to something? _

Where before her answer to that question would’ve been a resounding  _ yes _ , Dinah couldn’t help but feel that her involvement with the couple, and more specifically with Laurel, was altering her view.

“That’s ridiculous.” The detective soothed, her hand inching higher to slip into the sleeve of Laurel’s robe, earning a pleased sigh from the blonde.

“Who could possibly think you two are anything less than amazing?” Dinah asked, feeling a bit of herself wither at having to lie to the woman before her.

Laurel rewarded her with one of those sweet giggles, her hand pressed over her lips in an attempt to smother the sound. Her pretty green eyes creased in a genuine smile.

“You’re laying it on a little thick there, Detective.” Laurel teased, though not at all bothered by Dinah’s overbearing flattery.

“Me?” Dinah asked, feigning surprise and indignation, her gaze and subsequently her voice softening as she stared at the blonde,“Nah, I meant that...you are amazing.”

And terrifyingly Dinah recognized the truth in her voice. She did mean it.

\--

“Their head of security, what did you say his name was again?” Pike asked, his desk practically buried in paperwork, and Dinah certainly didn’t envy the amount of stress her superior was under.

“Anatoly...Kynazev.” Dinah supplied readily, her hands splayed in her lap as she awaited her boss’ response.

“Okay.” Her boss said, a wave of his hand encouraging her to continue.

“I did some digging and back in Russia he had connections to the Bratva, the Russian mob.” Dinah elaborated, not quite uplifted by Pike’s lack of reaction.

“Drake, I know you did not just waste my time to tell me something that I cannot use-”

Dinah shifted uncomfortably in her seat, “Sir, I think that there’s a possibility that Kynazev’s connection to the Bratva didn’t end when he came to the states...I think he’s still in contact and I have a feeling that Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance may be involved as well.”

Dinah deflated, all the steam leaving her at her superior’s perturbed expression, seemingly even more frustrated with the state of the case. She knew it was quite the accusation, claiming the most powerful people in the city to be involved with the Russian mob.

“I’ve given you plenty of wiggle room on this case, detective, and your tenacity is admirable, but big conspiracy cases like this don’t only make careers...they can end them too.”

The brunette did her best to swallow her disappointment, eager not to appear weak in front of her Captain, despite the angry tears that welled in her hazel eyes. Dinah was aware all she was working on at the moment was speculation, which would never make it to court, but she knew that insistent feeling in the pit of her stomach that had urged her during the entirety of the case wasn’t wrong. She just needed proof.

“I think you’re in too deep, might be time to call it, cut ties, move you to a different unit and get your head on straight.” He suggested in a softer voice, though none of the offers appealed to her. 

Dinah wasn’t sure when she had crossed into the muddy territory of being one of the cops that got too close to their mark; perhaps it had been when she began exchanging daily text messages with Laurel or when each night ended with her hand rubbing away between her legs, tongue twisting as she choked on a cry of both of their names.

Giving a nod to her boss, Dinah didn’t have the stomach to linger in the station, let alone in his office after the verbal tongue lashing she had received. Departing the station, she stood out on the curb for a few tense seconds before doing the only thing that made sense in the moment. Pulling her cell phone from her pocket, the detective typed out a quick message with trembling fingers.

_ Dinner tonight?<< _

_ You me & Oliver?<< _

Dinah tapped her foot against the pavement as she waited for a response, chewing her thumbnail to cope with the nerves that accompanied her impatience. After spending as much time as she had with the couple, Dinah had quickly come to the conclusion that Laurel Lance liked her, and it seemed she wasn’t afraid to admit it either. If she wanted more information, which she did, that meant she would have to get Oliver Queen to enjoy her company as much as his wife did. Her heart leaping her in her chest at the chime that her phone emitted.

_ >>Sounds perfect <3 _

Dinah felt the ache disappointment in knowing she had been failing in her job wane at the simple text. A smile finding its way onto her full lips, despite her poor mood. Quickly realizing how demanding it might’ve appeared of her to ask for two very busy individuals to clear their schedules for her, Dinah was scrambling to smooth out the rough edges that resulted from her desperation.

_ If you’re not busy, I mean.<< _

Laurel responded immediately, and Dinah found herself smothering the urge to giggle at the message the blonde had sent.

_ >>I already said yes, babe. Can’t back out now,  _

_ you’ll hurt Ollie’s feelings. _

Dinner had come and gone about as well as Dinah expected, meaning she had managed to exist for a decent chunk of time without putting her foot in her mouth. She had been unable to keep from ogling the pair of them, her attention drawn with every tender brush of the hand or sweetly whispered word. They were intoxicating to witness.

Dinah could feel the exciting burn of Oliver’s gaze on her, intense and intimate in the way it had lingered on her. 

“That was delicious.” Dinah hummed, pushing away the plate containing the remnants of her meal. She tucked a curl behind her ear as her knee bumped against Oliver’s beneath the table, giving a coy apology beneath her breath in response. Her eyes watching the careful movement as he reached up to loosen the knot of his tie, that same electrifying look in his eyes.

“This was great, but I should probably get going.” Dinah admitted, not bothering to disguise her disappointment; she told herself she exaggerated her sadness at the thought of their night together ending so soon to earn their sympathy, their affection, it was all just a ploy, yet, Dinah couldn’t quite swallow past the lump in her throat at the thought of not being showered with their attention for a moment longer.

“What? You’re leaving already?” Laurel exclaimed, that sweet pink mouth pushed into an irresistible pout.

“We haven’t even had dessert.” Oliver piped up, though Dinah highly doubted either Oliver or his wife made a habit of indulging in sweets, it clearly just an attempt to keep her longer. An attempt that Dinah was flattered by.

“I appreciate it, but work’s been rough and I think I should just turn in a little early tonight…” Dinah said with a dejected sigh, pretending not to spot the intrigued lift of one of Oliver’s brows.

“Well then how about a night cap? To take the edge off.” Oliver suggested, leaning forward in his seat to gauge her reaction no doubt. Dinah pretended to mull over her answer, as though she wasn’t convinced. She wasn’t sure if there was enough booze in the world to dull the edge she felt when in the presence of the married couple.

“I don’t know…” She drawled, interested to see just how eager Oliver Queen was in holding onto her for a few more hours.

“Oh come on, quit eyefucking each other,” Laurel interrupted impatiently, drawing the attention of both parties, “and just come over for a drink...you know you want to.” The blonde teased, Dinah not quite able to smother her shocked laugh at the knowing smile on the other woman’s face.

“Fine.” Dinah acquiesced, earning a rare smile that reached Oliver’s eyes and a small whoop of excitement from Laurel. 

She suppressed a shiver when Oliver’s hand settled on her shoulder as he guided both women to the car. There was something gratifying in the simple touch, a hard earned fondness, she supposed. In contrast to Laurel who had taken to Dinah like wood to fire, Oliver had been a far slower burn. It felt  _ good _ knowing that she had won him over too. Laurel giggled, swallowed up in Oliver’s borrowed blazer as the three of them walked side by side, letting out a reinvigorated breath as they slid into the backseat.

“Just one drink.” Dinah said firmly, not quite sure who she was setting the guidelines for, them or herself.

“Just one drink.” The pair echoed in unison.

Settled down in the living area that didn’t seem very lived in, Dinah had stopped pretending she didn’t enjoy Laurel’s casual flirting, she was committed to the role after all…

The blonde was practically in her lap, legs splayed out on the couch as Oliver got the drinks.

“What are you having, Moya Krasivaya Ptchika?” Oliver asked with a fond smirk, and Dinah found herself sitting a little straighter at what was clearly Russian leaving his lips.

“What can I have?” Laurel asked in a husky drawl.

“Anything you want.” Oliver said in return with far more weight behind his words than Dinah was expecting. Laurel was squirming against her now, shifting as she stared at her husband.

“Mmm,” Laurel hummed excitedly, “Well then how about a tall glass of you?” Laurel purred in a silken voice. Dinah might’ve been swayed by the flirting, it was certainly distracting, yet she couldn’t fight the acidic worry that chewed her up.

“What was that, that thing that you said?” She asked, attempting to remain impassive despite the feeling of dread that seemed to hang over her.

“Moya Krasivaya Ptchika?” Oliver echoed the word with familiarity that Dinah didn’t want to acknowledge, she simply gave an affirmative nod of her head.

“It’s a little nickname I picked up on our honeymoon, it’s Russian for  _ Pretty Bird _ .”

Dinah gave an attempt at a small smile, desperate to quash the rising tide of worry that swelled in her. People learned languages when visiting different countries all the time, Dinah rationalized, just because he could say one little pet name that didn’t mean anything...did it?

“So, Dinah,” the detective jumped at the sound of her name leaving Oliver’s lips, she wasn’t sure she had ever heard him say her name like  _ that _ , “What do  _ you  _ want?” That same imposing weight impacting behind each word.

“Excuse me?” Dinah asked genuinely. What a fucking loaded question, what did she want? She wished she had a ten second memory and wouldn’t be able to recollect the ease with which Oliver seemed to speak Russian. She wanted to unwind. At the moment though, a stiff drink and a hard fuck wouldn’t have been bad.

“He can only do one thing at a time, babe.” Laurel chimed in with a giggle, wrenching Dinah free from her thoughts, slamming her into a horrifying realization.

“D-did I just-” Dinah stammered, her trembling hand coming up to touch her traitorous lips, as she burned under the intensity of her own embarrassment.

“Ask my husband to fuck you, yeah.” Laurel confirmed as she took a sip of her glass of wine, “And quite honestly, I’m a little hurt that you didn’t ask me first.” Laurel said with a wink. Dinah could hardly breathe, first she had accidentally propositioned a married man for sex, and god given the way Laurel had been hollering a few weeks prior the thought of getting plowed by Oliver seemed divine, but now she was picturing Laurel,  _ gorgeous  _ Laurel and how often she had dreamt of letting the blonde have her way with her.

“Behave.” Oliver chastised with a dark smirk, Laurel only shot him a playful grin, “Make me.” She goaded.

“Scotch, please.” Dinah finally announced.

Under pressure and nearly at her boiling point for the amount of sexual frustration she could endure before combusting, one drink had foolishly turned to many more. Dinah realized she was in no position to drive, she supposed they could call a cab, it would be simpler if she just left that way she wouldn’t be around to hear anymore Russian or endure the torture of them fucking...she could call the case a bust like Pike wanted.

“I should go.” Dinah mumbled, fumbling for her phone which fell to the carpeted floor between uncoordinated hands.

“It’s late, just spend the night,” Laurel murmured, smothering a yawn against the back of her hand, “We’ve got plenty of spare rooms and we don’t bite, well he doesn’t.” She tacked on with a slightly tipsy laugh. Dinah stilled when she felt the soothing touch of Laurel’s hand clasping her own, warm and comforting and solid.

“I’m pretty sure our housekeeper left for tonight, she gets weekends off, but I do know a great replacement tour guide who can show you to your room.” Laurel suggested with a smile, and Dinah lifted her head from where she had been cradling it in her hands to glance up and spot Oliver standing close by.

Not having the energy or the heart to put up a fight, Dinah relented with a nod that made the room spin. Reaching out blindly her eyes went wide as the broad callused hand that had no business being attached to a billionaire CEO, met hers. His palm swallowed hers up and when she missed a step going up the stairs a flare of heat bloomed in her when those hard, warm hands anchored to her waist and hoisted her up the rest of the way.

“It’s just down the hall here.” Oliver said gently, his breath was warm and smelled tartly of Vodka.

“Your house is a fucking maze.” Dinah slurred and Oliver gave a small laugh in response, it seemed he agreed.

“You get used to it.” He commented softly and without thinking Dinah asked, “Did you want me to?”

They fell still for a moment, lingering in the hallway and in her inebriated state Dinah rocked back into his solid weight, humming a sound at the comfort his presence afforded her. She could feel his breath on her neck, her tongue felt thick and clumsy in her mouth.

“We should have this discussion later, when you’re sober.” Oliver said finally, seemingly content with his own answer before leading her the rest of the way to one of the many guest rooms.

Flopping down into the plush bed with a groan, Dinah felt her heart leap into her throat as Oliver neared the bed. 

“I just want to pull back the covers so you can get under,” He said calmly and slowly, raising his hands placatingly as though she were an unbroken horse that would get spooked by a rider, “Is that okay?”

Dinah gave a drowsy nod, kicking off her shoes as Oliver cautiously neared the bed, he quickly pulled back the top layer of pristine bedding as promised, allowing her to wriggle beneath the covers. Dinah let out a contented sound as she sank into a feather down pillow.

“Goodnight, Dinah.” She heard the quiet, warm whisper.

“Mmm...G’night Oliver.”

Morning arrived with a vengeance for the hungover detective, only managing to make it to the toilet to empty the contents of her stomach thanks to the close proximity of the adjoining bathroom. Grimacing at the foolhardy decision to drown her troubles with an inadvisable amount of Scotch. Dinah had been far too happy to indulge in a much needed stress-relieving soak in the shower and an obligatory brush of her teeth after her unpleasant start to the day. After drying off, lazily leaving her dark to air dry, she lingered in the comforting darkness of her room, swaddled in an oversized white robe that she found in the closet.

Creeping on bare feet through the mansion that wasn’t any easier to navigate while sober, Dinah trailed her fingers across the walls of the ancient home. Hazel eyes drinking in the sight of ornate chandeliers and hand painted portraits that adorned the walls.

She trailed past door after door, aimless in her goal as her feet shuffled over the plush carpeting. Her haggard nails, chipped and bitten down to the quick, trailing over the woodgrain of a door. Easing open the door, the detective sucked in a breath between her teeth at the lavish looking office that she found herself in. The office struck a precarious balance between looking tastefully old fashioned and high tech, it a seamless sort of blend.

It didn’t take much effort for Dinah to discover who the office belonged to, with a bottle of high end Vodka with a label she couldn’t read tucked in one of the drawers and a framed photo of Laurel sitting on the edge of the desk. Easing down into the plush office chair, Dinah marveled at the picture, a smile on her lips as her finger traced across Laurel’s smiling visage. The blonde in the photo, having then been a brunette, dressed in what was clearly her wedding gown.

Dinah didn’t fight the bone-deep sigh that left her lips as she smoothed her hands over the desk. The chilling realization that the evidence she had been hankering for for months was likely well within her reach in those four walls. Then dawned the most frightening revelation...she didn’t want to find it. She had doggedly pursued them, and for what? All that she had to show for her efforts was a confusing overwhelming desire that tangled around both people she had been attempting to bring to justice.

“What are you looking for?”

Dinah jumped at the sound of Oliver’s voice despite the softness of it, his frame filling out the doorway as he gazed at her with a warmth she was entirely sure she didn’t deserve. She gave a tired smile, raking a hand through her damp hair as she rose from the chair that she had commandeered. Gliding over to him in long deliberate strides, Dinah swallowed the feeling of guilt that burned in her chest as Oliver neared her. For the first time since she had met him, he was dressed comfortably, she hummed noting the distinct lack of a suit and tie. There was a certain vulnerability in the simple clothes he wore, her gaze lingering on the plain cotton t-shirt and worn pajama pants, it was like a layer of armor had been peeled away…

Leaning up on the tips of her toes, her hands coming to cup his cheeks, Dinah mewled a soft sound as her full lips met his. He was warm and yielding as he kissed her, she shuddered at the feeling of a hand smoothing back her dark hair. Goosebumps rippled across her skin at the cautious plunge of his tongue between her welcoming lips, whining at the loss as he exhaled a long breath against her cheek. She gravitated in his orbit, inching closer as she felt his hand gripping the tied cord of her borrowed robe. His grip was firm, holding her near, without undoing the simple knot and baring Dinah as she wished he would.

“I was looking for you.” She murmured in a barely audible whisper against his lips, feeling something lurch behind her ribcage at the gentle path his callused hand traced down the back of her neck.

“Well, it’s a good thing I found you then.” Oliver whispered back, earning a smile from the detective, the hand at the back of her neck trailing down the length of her arm to join with one of her hands. His palm engulfing hers as it did the night before, linking him to her as Oliver led them around the house.

The aromatic nutty sweetness of freshly brewed coffee greeting them as Dinah descended the stairs alongside Oliver. Closer and closer with each step they took, Dinah began to realize they were nearing the kitchen; with a tingling fondness in her chest, she realized Oliver was right, she was starting to get used to this palace of his.

The brunette wasn’t able to hide her beaming smile at the sight of Laurel, swallowed up in what appeared to be a stolen shirt. The blonde had pulled her hair into a messy braid, her shaggy outgrown bangs hanging in her eyes, that sweet plump lower lip sticking out in her concentration to pour an equal amount of coffee into three mugs.

“Morning.” Dinah said, her smile going wider as Laurel’s green eyes went wide at the sight of them. Emboldened by the kiss she had shared moments earlier with a man Dinah had been nearly convinced hadn’t liked her up until 12 hours prior, the brunette allowed herself the opportunity to give into the one thing she had been denying herself for months…

“Hey you, how are you feel-”

The earnest, soothing sound of Laurel’s voice suddenly cut short as Dinah pulled the other woman closer, a hand cupping the sharp angle of her jaw as she leaned in for her second kiss in a very short amount of time. If Laurel had taught her anything throughout their friendship, Dinah was quite sure it was not to be shy, so she didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss when the opportunity arose. The brunette greedily swallowed the moan that left Laurel’s lips, her fingers tangled in that messy braid, as she reluctantly pulled away from those warm lips to huff a satisfied, if a bit labored breath. Taking into account Laurel’s stunned expression, Dinah felt her sudden wave of boldness recede.

“W-was that okay?” The detective stammered, casting a quick glance over her shoulder at Oliver, “Did I like, break a rule or something?”

Dinah let out a squeak of surprise as a firm, but gentle grip on her chin turned her back to Laurel, who pounced on her with a renewed hunger. Dinah could vaguely detect Oliver’s pleased humm as he stepped around the indisposed pair to fix his coffee to his liking.

Dinah whimpered a desperate sound as Laurel pulled out of the kiss, the plush swell of the brunette’s lip pinched between Laurel’s teeth. Releasing the flesh with a hiss, Dinah was struggling to focus on anything in that moment; her mind anchored on the pleasant sting of her lower lip and the steady  _ back  _ and  _ forth _ of Laurel’s palm where it had slipped into the opening of her robe to stroke tenderly across her shoulder.

The blonde was utterly radiant as she stared back at Dinah, a pretty pink blush staining her cheeks as she happily wore a wide smile. 

“Been waiting for you to do that.” Laurel admitted coyly.

Imparting one final quick kiss to Dinah’s lips, the blonde turned her attention back to their coffee, handing one off to the detective. Dinah watched, stewing in her own bliss, as Laurel closed the distance to her husband with an easy familiarity.

“Coffee, first,” Laurel said with a smirk, “then we can talk ground rules.”

Coffee and a quick breakfast later, the three of them had gathered in the living room. Dinah had been content to settle down onto an armchair, still happily swaddled in her borrowed robe. Laurel and Oliver had sprawled out on the couch in a rare moment where he didn’t seem so in control, his head pillowed in his wife’s lap in a very endearing show of tenderness. There was something so unbearably pleasant that Dinah derived from watching the pair, the gentle dance of Laurel’s elegant fingers carding through Oliver’s hair, the unhurried measure of his breathing as he leaned into her touch.

“You two are just...wow.” Dinah exhaled in a low breath, earning twin little grins from the married couple.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Laurel said with a smirk, those wicked green eyes burning a path across Dinah where her gaze lingered.

A moment trickled by when her impatience got the better of her and Dinah spoke up again, “So, we when do we...you know?”

Dinah sat up a little straighter as Oliver exuded a laugh, a genuine, deep from within his being kind of laugh, it was heady, and the brunette was desperate to hear the sound again.

“Someone’s a little excited, hmm?” Laurel asked in the same sweet as honey voice, and no longer trying to deny her attraction Dinah spread her legs a bit, feeling the unfettered tingle of want bloom between her legs.

“I mean, yeah, I’ve pretty much got blue balls over here." The brunette teased with an airy chuckle.

Oliver gave another pleasant rumble of laughter, the sound creeping up on Dinah, electrifying her straight to her core.

“We want you.” Laurel said after a moment, and it took a tremendous amount of self control for Dinah not to jump the both of them, then and there. The words pulling a small, desperate sound from her throat. That had perhaps been the most intoxicating thing she’d ever heard - the thrill of being wanted, not just by one, but by two people. They could have her unequivocally, she decided at that moment.

“But,” Oliver began, voice deep and evocative, “We want you comfortable first-”

“I have spent months dancing around this feeling, I think I’m pretty comfortable with the idea,  _ Ollie _ .” Dinah shot back, watching as the intentional use of the nickname seemed to strike something in him, potent enough to warrant him sitting up, his eyes seemed to light up with a palpable want.

“I’m a big girl and I know that I’m ready for this-”

Dinah fell silent at the rather loud screech of tires preceding an equally jarring entry into the house, startling all occupants. With surprising agility, Oliver was on his feet, shoulders squared as he headed in the directions of the sound, and Dinah found herself groping for her sidearm on instinct. Cursing, the detective recalled leaving her service weapon upstairs along with the previous night’s clothing.

Before long a group of men gathered into the living area, all of which Dinah quickly determined to be working for Oliver. Anatoly stuck by Oliver’s side, speaking rapidly in what Dinah knew to be Russian. Dinah shifted as she felt a collective of gazes land on her, the rapid flow of discussion coming to a halt as Anatoly gave her a small apologetic smile before turning back to Oliver.

“I did not know you were  _ busy _ , but this is more important, yes?” The man said, clearly attempting to get his employer to take action, for what, Dinah had no clue.

“Yes,” Oliver agreed with a sigh, “Yes, it is.” She watched as he gave a flick of his hand, dismissing the other suited men, before fixing his head of security with a firm stare.

“I’ll be ready in 5 minutes, have a group ready by then.” Oliver instructed and Dinah felt worry pool in her stomach, casting a panicked glance at Laurel who still resided solemnly on the couch for some semblance of understanding. With his orders given, the men seemed content to depart and load back up into the car they arrived in, awaiting Oliver.

“I don’t understand, what’s going on?” Dinah asked, having inched closer throughout the hurried discussion moments prior.

“Work.” Laurel supplied simply, not looking entirely pleased with the situation. Dinah felt the dread that had been growing in her unfurl, it’s limbs twisted and far reaching as the feeling spread through her.  _ This  _ was the kind of work that was conducted on a Saturday…

Oliver turned back towards the pair of them with a sympathetic look in his eyes, a sad smile on his lips as he neared Dinah. His large warm hand took ahold of her chin, holding her still as he gazed down at her with a painful fondness.

“I-”

“Look after her,” Oliver said with a tilt of his head in Laurel’s direction, “And don’t you worry, we’ll work on scratching your itch when I get back.” Dinah was left winded, aching for the undoubtedly pleasant warmth of being crushed between the pair of them. Why did he have to leave?

Dinah turned as he went, watching with wide eyes as he closed the distance to Laurel, her hand reaching up with surprising speed to grab a handful of his shirt and pull him down to her level where she was seated. Oliver went without question or protest, falling to his knees before his wife in a breathtaking show of adoration and subjugation. Laurel’s white-knuckled grip slackening as her hand moved to cup his face.

“Come back to me.” Laurel said with a steely firmness in her voice, and Dinah felt her insides get all fluttery and warm as Oliver leaned into her hold with a dreamy sigh. His lips pressing a kiss to her palm as he turned his gaze back on Laurel.

“I always do,  _ Moya Krasivaya Ptchika. _ ”

Before long Oliver was up again, retreating upstairs only to return shortly after, donning the armor Dinah had since grown accustomed to him wearing. The material of his suit hugged every bit of him to perfection, gone was the carefree smile she had seen all throughout the morning, he looked polished and intimidating, tossing one last longing look at the pair of them before disappearing out the front door.

Dinah spent the day doing what felt right, holding Laurel, keeping her close, comforting her, letting her lips wander where they ached to be. After some time of sulking in the living area, Laurel managed to convince Dinah to join her in bed, after a few whispered promises that they wouldn’t be crossing the proverbial line of intimacy until Oliver was back; which Dinah didn’t argue with, if she was going to enjoy them, she wanted to experience them both - at the same time.

The detective savored the feeling of being in this innermost fold, unbidden by boundaries like her apparently pointless manhunt, beholden to the unrestrained secrets and tainted worries that left Laurel’s lips. Her body folding around that of the blonde she shared the bed with, legs tangled and lips tracing the curve of her shoulder blade.

They stayed like that for some time, interlocked in their embrace as the day bled into night, only dispersed by the slow mapping of skin with guided hands. Laurel’s thumb twisting over a little rough scar on Dinah’s knee, the reminder of a time she went over the handlebars of her bike when she was 9. The width of Dinah’s pointer and index finger smoothing over the uneven shiny scar tissue on Laurel’s lower back.

“What happened?” Dinah whispered, her fingers moving back and forth over the improperly healed skin. She could feel the deep breath Laurel took where her chest was pressed to the blonde’s back.

“A lot.” The other woman said in an exhale.

Dinah had since lost track of time when the pair stirred at the sound of approaching footsteps, a familiar silhouette filling out the door to the room. Even in the dark she could make out the faint smile on Oliver’s lips as he drew nearer to the bed.

The silence only broken by the contented sounds leaving grateful lips as they drank one another in.

Dinah pushed herself into a languid sitting position, her body draped against Laurel as Oliver came closer, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. The detective whistled a longing sigh between her teeth as she leaned into the warmth of his touch.

His skin smelled of blood and his clothes of gasoline, and Dinah ached to know more she swallowed her worry as a kiss was bestowed to each waiting pair of lips before he disappeared into the adjoining bathroom. Dinah listening to the rushing sound of the running shower as she felt her previous giddiness return to her. They were all together now…

Sitting at the edge of the massive bed facing the closed bathroom door, her eyes glued to the sliver of light that peeked out from beneath the door. Dinah exhaled through her nose, humming a pleased sound at the welcome body heat of Laurel at her back, toned arms wrapped around her as that pretty face hid in the crook of her neck.

“You still want to do this?” She felt Laurel murmur against her skin, fond fingers stroking down her nape, keeping the feverish want in Dinah at bay.

“More than anything.” Dinah admitted, feeling almost lightheaded at the relief she found in the truth finally leaving her lips.

Laurel was invaluable as they endured the seemingly endless stretch of time in Oliver’s absence, both growing more eager by the minute. Feeling herself reaching that aching desperate threshold for how much sexual frustration she could endure, Dinah nearly wept as the bathroom finally opened, revealing their missing lover.

Dinah crept from the bed, throat tight as her eyes drank him in, seeing him dressed comfortably seemed like a reward in itself, an untold level of vulnerability, yet seeing him bare took the breath from her lungs. Dinah allowed her fingers to smooth over the damp skin, tracing the eight-pointed star tattooed on his chest, her digits following the countless scars littering the flesh; scars that didn’t belong to the shining persona he portrayed to the world, scars that told the story of who he really was. Flawed, just as his wife was, and just as Dinah knew herself to be.

They were just people, Dinah thought, just people that cared for her.

Questions hung unasked on her tongue as she finally leaned up on the tips of her toes to demand another kiss, deeper, hungrier. Dinah hissed against his lips, moaning at the wanting push of his tongue into her mouth, the sharp rasp of his ragged breathing as he walked them back towards the bed. Her fingers dragging over the damp velvety texture of his hair, neck bared to the pleasant burn of his scruff staining her skin with a wanting heat. Dinah tugged at the towel slung around his waist, ridding him of the last barrier between them.

Feeling her bare thighs meet the edge of the bed, Dinah yelped in a muddled mess of desire as a second, dainty pair of hands joined Oliver’s where they roved over her body. She trembled at the hot press of Laurel’s mouth against her skin, imprinting a fiery trail of kisses across her skin.

“Oh god.” She exhaled, leaning back into the touch Laurel offered, small hands smoothing down to frame the flare of her hips to ease the brunette back on the bed. An electric want pulsed through her as she detected Oliver’s weight joining them. His hands groping at her in tandem with Laurel. Hands squeezed her breasts, clever fingers rolling her nipples into stiff aching peaks, as another pair of hands coaxed her legs open.

Dinah surrendered to each touch, feeling like a lump of clay, molded and shaped between their hands.

Laurel’s mouth smeared wet kisses down her taut belly, teeth dragging over her hip, Oliver’s broad thumbs settling in the little dimples adorning her lower back as Dinah settled in his lap. His cock thick and hot pinned between him and Dinah. The brunette whimpered an overwhelmed sound as she watched Laurel’s dainty hand wrap around the engorged flesh, giving a long stroke from root to the flushed red tip, her thumb smoothing with practiced eased over the weeping flared slit, earning a gentle groan from Oliver.

Dinah felt Laurel’s lips at her ear, soft pink lips imparting wicked whispers, “God, you would look so good on that big cock, don’t you think?” Eliciting a nearly awed moan, it wasn’t enough that she got to have sex with the both of them, no, she also got to be on the receiving end of their dirty talk. The hot swipe of her wet tongue against the brunette’s neck only made it harder to think.

Dinah gave a stupified nod, eager to let the couple have their way with her, she wanted whatever they wanted.

Finding an anchorhold with her hands on Oliver’s broad shoulders, Dinah shifted her hips, gasping as the blunt tip of Oliver’s cock glided over her slick seam, dragging through her abundant wetness. Reaching down, taking a hold of the thick, throbbing weight of his cock, Dinah shuddered at the feel of him in her palm. Hot and heavy, far larger than the width of her fingers that she had grown accustomed to. Licking her lips as the challenge, she met that intense blue gaze, unwavering and welcoming. Guiding the tip to her awaiting hole, a hum left her as she felt Laurel’s hands on her hips, slow and comforting as she seated herself on Oliver’s member. 

There was something so rewarding in long groan that rumbled from Oliver’s chest following the slick entry, her insides giving an ache at the stretch of her body accommodating his girth.

“Oh fuck.” Dinah swore, head falling back to rest against Laurel’s shoulder, as she gave a gentle rock of her hips. It was a slow, smoldering burn that crackled between her thighs as she repeated the motion, adding the subtle lift of her hips, before sinking back down onto him.

Laurel’s hands were on her once more, fingers tracing over the jut of her hip bones and those lips like velvet leaving stinging kisses on her skin.

“Mmm, you’re taking him so well,” Laurel whispered rather sinfully, “Right, baby?” She asked, a hand slinking to stroke fondly down the chiseled expanse of Oliver’s chest. Her question earned a lilting smile from Oliver. Dinah hummed at the feeling of the blonde’s perfect tits pressing firmly to her back. A cautious jerk of Oliver’s hips sinking his cock deeper, stirring lose another pleased growl.

They found a rhythm, a leisurely rise and fall of her hips, burying the thick, slick length into her aching hole over and over. Dinah rocked against him, her hands sliding from their spot on Oliver’s shoulder’s to settle on his chest, feeling the shiny scar tissue and race of his heartbeat beneath her fingers.

The gentle clap of their flesh meeting filling the dark room, joined alongside the three sets of ragged breathing, it was a symphony.

A hand groping blindly to feel Laurel, a small laugh was smothered against her nape as she felt the blonde guide her as much as the angle would allow them.

“Greedy girl,” Laurel teased, the words earning a small groan, “One’s not enough, huh?” She whispered, teeth sinking into the muscle of Dinah’s shoulder, wrenching free another sound, “You want us both?” 

“Always.” Dinah hissed between her teeth as Oliver hit that spot inside her that made her toes curl.

“Oh fuck, do that again.” She pleaded, humming a desperate sound as Oliver’s callused hands found her hips in a bruising hold. A curse leaving his lips as he pushed into her, hips angled to batter that blessed little rough patch. Again and again. Dinah felt her face scrunch as the mounting pleasure between her legs became nearly unbearable. His cock stabbing into her sex, spreading her elastic walls wide with each sharp thrust. An overwhelmed shudder rippling through the brunette at the addition of Laurel’s spit-slick fingers, scrubbing in keen circles over her plump clitoris.

Dinah rocked between the pair of them, panting, hot glittery pressure swelling in her as she dissolved in the sensations they offered. A sharp gasp tearing from her lungs as her orgasm hit in her like a bolt of lighting. 

Bright and painful, yet numbing and hot. Scorching overwhelmed nerve endings.

Hips shaking and eyes watering, sliding off of Oliver’s slick, hard cock, Dinah collapsed into a heap against the bed. The aftershocks of her overwhelming release making her legs limp and muscles devoid of tension. Her heart thumping wildly in her chest as she slid closer to Oliver who exhaled ragged breaths on the bed beside her.

“Fuck that was incredible.” Dinah mumbled, earning a few fond laughs from the couple sharing the bed with her. Cracking a hazel eye open as she came down from the high of her orgasm, Dinah observed Laurel who sat perfect and wonderfully nude in the same spot she had been occupying, stradling Oliver’s thigh. Guilt worming it’s way into her chest at the realization that she had been the only one to come.

“I-I want to make you guys feel good too…” Dinah murmured, feeling her cheeks heat with shame.

“Oh, believe me, you did.” Laurel said with a wide smile, the blonde giving an excited squeal as Oliver dragged her into his lap with ease. Watching as Laurel leaned down, capturing her husband’s lips in a sloppy kiss, Dinah bit her lip in response to the ravenous want the sight ignited in the pit of her stomach, despite the very satisfied ache between her legs.

Gasping a surprised sound as a firm, callused hand at the back of her neck pulled her into the embrace, a messy tangle of three mouths that was so overwhelmingly arousing it nearly resulted in another orgasm from the brunette.

“The night’s just getting started.” Oliver whispered against her cheek. Dinah emitted a pleased sound. Yeah, she could definitely get used to this.

\--

The click of her square heeled boots connected loudly with the tile floor as she walked through the precinct. A proverbial and very real bounce in her step as she went. Giving a careful rap on the door, Dinah poked her head in at the wave of her Captain’s hand welcoming her in.

“Good morning, sir.” Dinah greeted him with a smile.

“Morning, Drake.” He replied blandly, his gaze studying the folder in her hands.

“I just wanted to drop this off.” Dinah explained, gesturing to the folder. She was prepared to deposit the small package in the practically overflowing pile of paperwork spanning the width of her superior’s desk.

“What is it?” He asked pensively, extending a hand to take the folder.

“My paperwork on the Queen-Lance case, sir.” Dinah explained, her hands clasped behind her back after having handed over the folder. Her curious hazel eyes watching as he began perusing the contents of the folder.

“‘Inconclusive findings?’” Captain said, what Dinah recognized as words from the report.

“Yeah,” Dinah confirmed with a nod of her head, “The case didn’t really pan out the way I expected, I figured it was time to wrap it up.”

Dinah didn’t miss the confusion on her Captain’s face, “Just like that?” He asked, clearly not entirely sold on her change of heart.

“Just like that.” Dinah confirmed with a smile, before turning to depart his office.

Pausing in the doorway, her brown curls bouncing as she turned around, “Oh, by the way, I’m going to need to use some sick days, I’m moving…”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the culmination of days worth of work and is without a doubt one of the longest oneshots I've ever written. But writing this had been a blast and really hope you enjoyed reading this. I'm well aware this fic could've been broken into chapters, but i was excited and really wanted to share this with you guys so...here we are. The more I wrote, the more I wanted to keep writing lol.
> 
> If you did enjoy this, please don't hesitate to leave a comment, I do love to hear what my readers have to say.


End file.
